Drink Me
by LightsBright
Summary: Whammys was a mysterious place that only few outsiders knew about. After falling asleep in class Misa awakens into a crisis, with her life threatened and her family slaughtered a stranger steals her away to this odd place Alice in Wonderland Based LxM MxM


Drink Me

By: LightsBright

Whammy's House was a mysterious place that only very few outsiders knew about. After falling asleep in class Misa awakens into an unfamiliar crisis, with her life threatened and her family slaughtered, a stranger steals her away to this odd place. *Dark Alice in Wonderland Based* LxMisa MelloxMisa

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1:

There Coming to Take Me Away...

~*~*~*~

"GIVE ME THAT!" The bald man ripped the chapstick from a girl with blond hair near his desk. "Did you know you can get Herpes from sharing chapstick young lady!" The bald teacher then threw her cherry flavored chapstick into the trash can.

"I'm sorry Mr. Max." Misa grumbled. "Dammit_, that chapstick was brand new!_" Misa went back to her daze about her soon to be stardom, and how amazing she truly thought her life was.

"I'll be out of this place before everyone will know it." She whispered to the girl beside her. Everyone in town knew of Misa's success in modeling. But for now she was just a mere local celebrity.

A loud snore from a desk near her caught her attention. Mr. Max grabbed three very thick health books from his desk and dropped them by the desk of the snorer. _SLAM!_ The ruckus made Misa jump in her seat even though she was expecting it to happen. The boy shot his head up, Mr. Max simply grabbed the books from the floor and sat them back onto his desk with no comment to add.

The Starlet smirked. "I think Mr. Max needs a Tampax." Misa told her friend beside her in a hushed voice. They both giggled. Back when his wife was pregnant his student's could have sworn it was him who was in fact the one carrying the baby.

"_Yawn_" Misa felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier.

~*~*~*~

_SLAM!_ Misa's rose her head up at lightning speed. "_Not the book thing again!_"

"I was just in deep thought Mr. Max! I'm interested in Herpes! Really!"

"_That's odd_." Mr. Max still had the books in his hairy hands. His gaze right behind herself, the same with the rest of her class.

You could have dropped a pin and all would have heard. Some teenagers looked as if the loud sound had startled them.

"Could you please not slam my door young man? What is your hurry?" Mr. Max said. Just as she was about to turn around she felt a hand tightly squeeze her left shoulder. She looked towards where her pain was coming from.

The boy had very well kempt blond hair, about shoulder length. The faint scent of chocolate could be smelled off of him. Through his black leather jacket you could tell he had some mussel. He wore tight blue skinny jeans.

The Boy handed Mr. Max a pink piece of paper. "Looks like your to leave immediately, Amane. Your a lucky one. Have fun at the Dentist." Misa looked puzzled.

"I went la-" Before she could finish her sentenced the blond pulled her out of the room in such a rush she forgot to breath.

"What's going on?" You could hear a tone of worry in her voice. "Shut up." The mysterious blond replied in a calm manner. "I said, What's going on?!"

"I said, Shut up." He still talked in a calm way, but you could tell he was aggravated. "I SAID-" All he had to do this time was to glare at her to get her to keep quiet. "_He's so scary._" This time she obeyed.

"B-But wait, w-were going past the office. Don't y-you have to sign me out?" He began to move faster. Soon they were outside of the school before she even knew it. Right by it's entrance was a red Courvet. The back door being held open by another unknown person.

"Where are we going?" He stayed dead silent.

The boy quickly turned himself behind her and tied her hands together. "Stay quiet and you'll be fine." Before she could even make up her mind on weather or not to say something, she felt herself being shoved into the car. Misa accidentally bumped her head while being pushed in, because of how low the car was to the ground. There was no time to duck anyways. Misa could feel a sharp pain in the back of her neck.

Then all became a blur.

~*~*~*~

"Oh, god." Misa mumbled to herself quietly. She could feel an excruciating shot of pain form from her temple. "So its awake." An unfortunately familiar voice greeted her. Amane grumbled and then slowly opened her eyelids lazily. There were a few layers of fluffy white pillows with silver trim on the bed she lye upon. The bedsheets were a sky blue silk with silver Fleur de lis designs on them. Oak nightstands were on each end of the bed. There was a matching oak closet and vanity as well. The carpet was a snow white and the walls a sky blue. Everything in the room looked very antique.

The boy sat in a blue Victorian chair near her bedside. Misa gulped. You could see a look of intensity in his blue eyes.

The blond boy got up from his vacant spot and cracked open the spacious rooms door. "Amane's awake Roger!" A raggedy old man with untidy hair, glasses, and a brown coat entered the room. A silver laptop under his left arm. "Hello Misa Amane, How are you?"

Misa rubbed her noggin and frowned. "How do you think?" Her head throbbed. Misa wasn't in the mood to argue. "_These stalker's keep getting crazier and crazier. I should at least try and avoid cheesing them off._"

"I'm sorry I asked you." The old man opened the laptop and propped it on the oak night stand beside the bed. The laptop turned itself on, almost as if it were like magic. A giant black L appeared on the screen in an old English font, the background white. "Hello, Miss Amane. I'm quite a fan of your work." Misa sighed. His voice sounded electronic. "_I knew it, another stalker._"

"No, I am not a stalker Miss Amane. I'm here to help you." The blond girl was stunned, all she could do was blink.

"He does that sometimes." Said the boy. The old man gave him a short look of distaste before turning his attention back to the screen.

"There is no good way to put this to you. I'm sorry, but your family was murdered by a well known cereal killer. He was a stalker of yours. We fortunately found out very quickly after the murder and managed to save you. Your here under our protective custody." Misa grabbed the snow white pillow at her bed side and clutched it to her chest. "Is this some kind of joke? This isn't funny!"

The electronic voiced sighed. "I'm afraid not." Misa barried her head in the fluffy pillow. "Do you know who killed them?" Her voice cracked.

"I've told you as much as I can." Misa felt herself surge with anger. "Tell me, dammit!" She paused for a moment, to no reply. Misa squeezed her pillow to herself as tightly as she could. "_I'm not letting these strangers see me cry._"

"The boy that's been in here with you the whole time is Mello, he will be your body guard. Whenever you leave your room he will be at your side at all times. The other man in this room is Roger."

"What if I have to use the bathroom?" Misa replied with her head still barried in the pillow. Her voice in almost a whisper. "Your only permitted to use the bathroom apart of this room. If you have anymore questions I'm sure Mello will answer them for you. It was nice talking with you Miss Amane." And then the laptops screen went black.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted." said Roger with a smile on his face while grabbing the laptop. But that smile went away quickly, as soon as he reached the blond boy named Mello that is. Misa heard him whisper something to him about kindness, respect, and some other unknown English words to her before leaving the room.

"I'm sure you want your alone time Amane. I mean Miss Amane. So if you want me to leave you alone for a bit I can." She still didn't dare show her face. "Okay."

"I'll bring you back some dinner before nightfall. I'll be locking the door behind me." Mello left the room without waiting for a response. _Click_. The door was locked.

Misa tossed the pillow she had been clinging to for so long, knocking over a rather expensive looking vase in the process. It shattered beyond repair. She mistaken the sound for her heart breaking. "_Why did I have to want to be a model?! Daddy said it wasn't going to get me anywhere! But I didn't listen! This is all my fault!_" She knew all she could do now was sob and mope in her guilt. And that is just what she did.

~*~*~*~

Misa headed to the bedroom's private bathroom to wash her face and hopefully take a nice hot bath to calm her nerves. The only way she knew she could manage to relax what so ever was to try and not think.

Misa took off her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself. "_Hopefully that closet has something I can wear._" Just as she left the bathroom she heard the door click. "_Oh no!_" Before she had time to take action a man entered the room. Misa clutched the towel to herself tightly, but she still felt naked.

The man that entered the room calmly had a slouch to him posture. He wore a white t-shirt and his blue jeans were rather baggy. He was barefooted, his hair a bit messy and long, but she liked the uniqueness about him. The man's eyes and hair were a deep onyx.

"I'm guessing this isn't the library is it?" "No. It isn't." Misa frowned.

She felt an awkward silence catching on between them. Her cheeks started to redden."I picked out the designs for this room myself." Or so she thought. "It's nice."

"Why at first I didn't notice, but your Misa Amane aren't you?" That towel was starting to feel smaller and smaller. "Yeah." He stuck his thumb in his mouth and smirked. "I'm quite a fan of your work."

Her embarrassment followed with anger. "Pervert!" He looked puzzled. "I'm a- pervert?" "Yes! You are, now get out!" He grinned. "It was nice meeting you." Before she could even make a smart remark, the man walked out of the room and locked the door behind himself.

And with that she was alone again. Feeling emotionally drained, Misa decided to go straight to bed and screwed the idea of a hot bath.

~*~*~*~

My Comments

I don't know what pairing I'm going to go with in the end so you all will just have to wait and see. My main Alice inspirations come from American McGee's Alice, Alice in the Country of Hearts, and Disney's Cartoon of Alice in Wonderland. Mostly American McGee's Alice. McGee's was the first dark Alice in Wonderland made not Tim Burton's. (Which I'm seeing Tim Burton's today.) If you can't tell, obviously it's not extremely Alice but it will have plenty of similarity. You should already be able to see it if you know McGee's. Mello's intro was pretty obvious.

I need a beta, any takers?


End file.
